Too Thick For Blood
by immortalrmy
Summary: Set a year after the movie. The Frost Giants come to earth to take over, and the Avengers assemble, but they need some extra help on this one. They need Loki, but he comes with a strange Asgaridan princess who acts as his guard. Who is she? Thor's sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for taking an interest in my story! As always I own nothing but my OC. Her name is Vynali. That's Vi-nah-ly. So you will know how to say it when you come to it in the story! Ok so again I own nothing but my OC. Yay! Please enjoy! and don't forget to tell me what you think! Thanks!**

* * *

"What is so damn important that you needed us here in the middle of the night?" Tony Stark asked as he stormed into the lab.

The helicarrier had taken off two hours earlier so everyone assumed he had flown in using his suit.

"Well we were all here in the middle of the night," Steve growled. "It is now morning, so you don't really have anything to complain about."

"I may have not gotten here until a decent hour, but you chuckleheads still woke Pepper and me up at two a.m."

"And that is precisely when I wanted you here," Fury said blandly, appearing in the doorway.

"Oh hey boss," Stark said rolling his eyes and going to stand by Banner.

He shook the man's hand and nodded to Natasha and Clint.

"So where's Sparky?" Stark asked.

"He was off world when I sent for him. He should be here shortly," Fury answered handing manila folders across to all of them.

"I am here now," came the booming voice of the demigod.

"See I wasn't the last one here," Stark said, throwing a hand toward Thor.

"The only difference between you two is that he came from a different realm," Steve pointed out stiffly.

"I still got here first," Stark said stubbornly, as he folded his arms over his chest.

Steve rolled his eyes as Thor greeted everyone.

"So why did you call us all back?" Clint asked from Natasha's left.

"We have a new threat," Fury answered.

"Don't we always?" Stark asked.

Natasha sighed and leaned into Clint, showing her annoyance at Iron Man, who didn't seem to care.

"There is nothing in these folders," Banner put in quietly.

"Correction, there is almost nothing in these folders," Stark put in pulling the one paper from the file and dangling it in the air for them all to see.

"Frost Giant?" Natasha read from her file.

"Before I tell you anymore, I have to explain the visitors we have on their way," Fury said.

"Great!" Stark said, feigning joy. "Another new person to work with!"

"Actually I'm a rather old person," came a silky voice they all knew too well.

Everyone spun to see the last person any of them expected standing in the doorway. Natasha Romanoff phased easily into Black Widow and threw herself across the room, effectively pinning the god of mischief to the wall by his throat. Her vice grip was beginning to choak Loki to the point of his lips turning blue when a knife blade was pressed against her jugular.

"Let him go, miss Romanoff."

The voice was foreign to Natasha, but the knife blade was not. Many a knife blade had been pressed to the very spot, but it had never been a surprise before. It startled her to hear the rough voice of a female in her ear and feel an experienced hand holding a fistful of her hair, effectively cutting off any means of escape. If Natasha had been thinking about this woman as a friend, she would have realized that they were very much alike.

Faster than lightning, Clint had the point of an arrow pressed against the back of the newcomer's neck just above her armor; right at her spine.

"Move and you die," he threatened.

The girl felt the point of the arrow drawing blood and a low hiss grew from her chest. She threw a glance over her shoulder and could just barely see Clint out of her peripheral vision.

"Put your weapon down," he growled.

She seemed to be thinking; weighing her choices and finally, after an eternity, she let ago of Natasha's hair and released the pressure of the knife. She put both hands in the air and the pressure from the arrow lessened. Natasha still didn't loosen her grip on Loki. Before anyone had a chance to do anything, the girl spun around knocking Clint's bow away from her back and pressing the knife against his neck. She grabbed the hand that was on the bow and locked it under her knife arm.

"Let. Him. Go," she repeated to Natasha.

The moment Clint had raised a weapon to her while she had a knife on Natasha, she knew. She knew he was the easiest target because he loved her and she soon found out Natasha felt the same way when she glanced over her shoulder and saw The Black Widow, her eyes wide, terrified for Clint's life. She had chosen well. She pressed gently on the blade causing Clint's jaw to tighten and eyes narrow. Then something happened she hadn't expected. Something with very large footsteps clambered up behind her and growled. Her concentration broke and she turned to meet the huge green form of the Hulk. Her mouth slid open to form an 'o' shape. She had never seen anything like him. He was huge and menacing, had both hands in fists in front of him and was growling.

"He has a bad temper," Stark said.

She glanced at him. He was leaning easily against the glass, slowly fanning himself with the manila folder, almost enjoying the change in pace. Her eyes shifted back to Clint, who had one hand clamped around her wrist, his eyes trained calmly on her. He could almost be smiling. She looked back behind her at the large, green wall. He grunted and brought his huge eyebrows together. He almost looked sad. Like he really didn't want to kill her, but he would to protect his team. She gulped and let go of the hand that was on the bow, and in turn Clint let go of her wrist. She put the knife on the table and turned to face the room. At that point, Thor blinked in confusion. He had been so surprised to see Loki he hadn't even been looking at her.

"Vynali?" he asked surprised.

She turned her dark eyes on him and a smile spread across her face.

"Hello Thor."

The other Avengers took in her appearance and had no trouble accepting that she knew Thor and possibly came from Asgard. She was wearing worn, brown leather trousers and simple leather boots on her lower half, but she had exquisite Asgardian armor on her top half. The thin leather between the armor and her skin was a maroon color and came down over her chest and torso and fell into an elegant but simple skirt that came to just above her calves. As she moved, they could see it had slits all the way up to her hips to make it easy to move in. The actual metal in the design was also rather simple. The chest plate was sleeveless and went up around the back of her neck. It came down over her chest, leaving ample room for her breasts then down into the abdominal portion. Those were just metal plates overlapping one another for easy mobility, as were the thinner plates around her ribs. There was chain mail all the way down each strip of her skirt, and her boots, they now noticed, had rings of metal around them. Her sword hand was wrapped up to the elbow in the maroon leather, then metal links over that making a rather intercut design. The other hand, in which she held a shield, was plated all the way up over her shoulder making the rest of her arm an extension of the shield itself. She was tall and muscular, but lean muscle, not bulky like Thor. More like Loki in fact. She wore no helmet and her raven hair was pulled back into a pony tail and held there with a strip of leather. Her eyes were round and chocolate colored, and the corners of her mouth turned up, making her look like she was always smiling. Her lips were pink and the bottom one just a bit fuller than the top.

"Vynali what are you doing here?" Thor asked stepping forward.

She glanced at Fury who had put a hand on Natasha's shoulder.

"Please put him down Romanoff," he said stepping into the middle of the room.

Natasha glared at him over her shoulder, but dropped Loki. He caught himself against the wall and stood. He looked no worse for wear, so Vynali turned back to Thor.

"I answered the call of your boss to bring Loki back here to help with your little... pest problem."

"The Frost Giants?" Thor asked.

"Precisely," she said nodding.

She turned and walked back to Loki.

"Wait a second," Stark said holding up a hand.

Everyone knew he had been silent for far too long.

"Is everyone forgetting something? Didn't we just put this guy away for… oh what was it" he pretended to think thought for a moment. "Oh that's right! He tried to take over the world! Not to mention he took over your mind –" he pointed at Barton. "He personally flushed you out of the helicarrier –" he gestured to Thor. "He threatened you with death!" he turned to Natasha. "He broke my house! And he sincerely pissed the rest of us off! Why is he even still here?"

"Because if you want him, you are going to have to go through me," Vynali hissed, standing tall at her full height of six feet.

"Listen princess," Stark began moving forward, his hands outstretched.

He closed the space quickly with his long strides and was right where she wanted him. Faster than the eye could see, she had him on the ground, one arm pinned behind his back.

"Come at me again and you will no longer have an arm, Mr. Stark."

After a second of him writhing with his cheek pressed against the cold floor, she let go and he jumped up. He backed away, eyes wide and disbelieving. She cracked her neck in response. Loki smirked behind her.

"What are you laughing at Rock of Ages?" Stark spat. "Why don't you come out here and stop hiding behind your rather large body guard."

"It's much more entertaining watching her take care of you," Loki said coolly.

"You're not much without that suit of armor, are you little man?" Vynali asked a sly grin touching her lips.

"Why don't I go get that little suit of armor and then we can go a few rounds?" Stark growled advancing on her.

She merely raised an eyebrow at him as he got closer only to have Thor step between them. He stood four inches taller than her so she couldn't even see Stark over his shoulder. Stark had to stop short to avoid running into Thor's rock like chest.

"Why are you helping her?"

"Blood before friends, I'm afraid," Vynali said leaning around Thor, who sighed and looked at Stark.

"I thought he was adopted?" Stark said.

"He is," Thor answered glancing back at Loki. "She, on the other hand, is not."

The reality of the situation hit each Avenger at different times; Stark last.

"Your sister?" Natasha asked when no one said anything for a long moment.

"Yes," Vynali answered stepping around Thor. "No relation to the god of mischief, but Thor and I are siblings."

No one spoke so she continued.

"Daughter of Odin and Frigga. Twin to Thor the High Prince of Asgard."

She paused and glanced at Loki who had his arms crossed over his chest, one eyebrow raised; curious as to the rest of the story.

"That is all of the story I know," she said dropping her eyes then glanced up at her brother. "Did the Allfather tell you the rest?"

Thor sighed again.

"You were taken when we were infants. By King Laufey."

Loki drew back in surprise.

"Then father went in to try and get you back. He could not find you, but he did find you," Thor said looking at Loki. "He took you."

"A life for a life," Loki said quietly.

"Excuse me," Stark interrupted. "Who is King Laughy?"

"Laufey," Thor corrected. "He is king of the Frost Giants."

"Oh," was Stark's answer. "Continue."

"There is nothing else. Vynali grew up in Yodenheim with the Frost Giants; Loki, in Asgard with me."

"Yeah but didn't you look a little different?" Stark asked Vynali.

She nodded.

"As a child I was an outcast. My mother and father told me I was special, but I was not blue."

"That is precisely why they are here," Fury said finally cutting in. "They both know more about our enemies than we could ever learn in the little time we are given."

"But Stark is right," Natasha said. "Loki did try to take over this planet a year ago."

"That is more the reason I am here," Vynali said. "I am Loki's personal guard back home. I make sure he doesn't hurt anyone, and that no one hurts him."

She glared pointedly at Natasha who glared right back.

"But I will help you in any way I can."

"I still don't trust him," Clint said.

"As well you shouldn't," Loki said leveling his eyes with Hawkeye. "I had you under my control for a long time."

Clint uncrossed his arms, ready to string his bow and put an arrow in Loki's head if he kept it up.

"That is enough," Vynali growled quietly at Loki.

He said no more, but Clint's eyes never left him.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think Stark is right. There is no way we can trust him, especially since he _is _a Frost Giant," Steve said. "And now that we are talking about it, I don't think I trust her either. We don't know whether her alliance lies with Thor or with the enemy. I mean she was raised by them. Didn't she just call the ones that raised her 'mom' and 'dad'?"

"If I was still on their side, why would Odin have appointed me guard to Loki?" she asked turning her cold eyes on Captain America.

"Still," Steve said crossing his arms.

Vynali sighed.

"I know you have a cage built for Mr. Banner, am I wrong?"

Fury nodded.

"We fixed it after Loki ejected Thor a year ago."

"Good. That is where we will stay if it makes you all feel better."

They all seemed to relax instantly.

"On one condition."

They waited.

"No cameras. Even war criminals need their privacy."

Fury agreed and after some interior decorating the class pentagon was ready for use. Vynali and Loki were served an early dinner and escorted to their quarters. All of the Avengers were there, but Thor ushered them away before Loki and Vynali were locked away for the night. The two 'prisoners' watched Thor pace in front of the open door.

"Thor? What's the matter?" Vynali asked her brother.

"I haven't seen you in almost six months," he said finally looking up at her.

Before she had a chance to say anything he was across the room and had her locked in his tight embrace.

"I have missed you sister."

Vynali smiled and returned the gesture, though it seemed strange and forced. She had spent a long time with only the Frost Giants for company before she realized who she really was. It was even longer still before she met Thor and Loki and realized she had family that was like her. That is until she found out Loki was not actually their brother, but a Frost Giant himself. Neither family permitted visiting the other, even knowing what they knew, but Thor always found a way to see her. They had become close. Then, when she had finally come to Asgard, Thor had to be off world for six months straight and she was appointed Loki's personal guard, and they had become much closer.

"You're sure you will be alright in here?" Thor asked worriedly looking at the floor that he knew from personal experience opened up.

"I will be fine. We both will," she assured him.

She knew he really didn't care about Loki, but she included him anyway. Thor touched her cheek gently with his fingertips, his eyes on hers, but his brain much father off in a memory. Finally he smiled and took her face between his palms and pressed his lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes, letting herself breath in the safe aroma that was so Thor.

"Goodnight sister," he said finally pulling away.

"Goodnight," she said stepping inside the cage beside Loki.

Thor pushed the button on the control panel and the glass door slid into place with a hiss. He walked out and as soon as the door closed behind him, the lights went off, leaving everything in an almost unnaturally dark state.

"Damn, I thought he would never leave," Loki purred in Vynali's ear.

She jumped at his proximity, but it was an involuntary reaction. She turned to face him, not that she could see much, but she didn't need to. She had spent so many dark nights in his cell that she knew him better when there were no lights. She traced the sharp jaw line with one finger from his ear to his chin, then up to his lips. They were parted, but only just. She ran her nail lightly along the bottom one and leaned in against him. He chuckled as he ran his hands down her back, expertly unhooking the armor as he went. He was two inches taller than her; perfect for what she was going to do. She looked up and began lightly brushing his neck with her lips. He lifted his chin, allowing her as much access as he could to his flesh. As she passed over his trachea he pulled he armor forward and up over her shoulders. He was used to being quiet with her armor. If they were caught back on Asgard, both of them would be exiled, or something worse. He tossed the armor behind him landing it perfectly on the bed. He pressed further forward, his body hard and lean against hers, no longer allowing her to suck his neck. She knew better than to deny the god of mischief his fun, and she quite enjoyed when he took control. He pushed her hard against the glass, making the whole thing tremble.

"Is this why you didn't want cameras?" Loki asked his voice husky and guttural against her cheek. "You didn't want your brother to see?"

"I couldn't care less when Thor sees," she answered harshly.

"Ahh, well then wouldn't it have been fun to have an audience?"

He purred the last word in her ear making her tremble from head to food. He didn't miss the reaction.

"Yes darling, you would like that wouldn't you?"

Honestly Vynali couldn't think of much else than what his fingers were doing at that very moment. His hands were sliding up and down her stomach, teasingly lightly.

"Loki," she whispered.

He grinned against her collar bone. That was the way he liked to hear his name. Every letter dripping with lust.

"Yes?" he asked nipping the flesh of her breast.

She jerked forward, drawing a bigger smile from Loki.

"You are such a tease," she said letting her head fall back against the glass.

Loki could hear every word, every syllable shaking with anticipation. He kissed the line where her undergarments ended and her skin began, lightly pulling on the fabric with his teeth, sometimes purposely getting a little bit of skin. He continued across her chest then moved lower. He hovered over her hip where the silky fabric hugged her lean figure and looked up. She wasn't looking at him, but he knew she knew what was about to happen. He breathed out slowly drawing a jagged gasp from her lips. Then she looked down at him. Just the sight of him waiting there was enough to send her over the edge, but she held on. For a few more minutes at least. He lightly drew his tongue across her hip bone and down to her inner thigh, making her arch her back and moan his name. suddenly he came back up to her face and pressed a hand against her neck. her eyes shot open in surprise, but she was not fearful. He put his lips to her ear and stuck out his tongue so it just touched her ear lobe. The hand on her neck came up to cup her chin and her turned her face roughly away from him.

"It is not going to be that easy tonight my darling," he murmured. "You brought me back to earth. I am going to make you pay for that."

* * *

**Oooooh! ahhaha I also just wanted to stress that this is a playful kind of 'I'm going to make you pay for it.' Like a sexual 'you're going to pay.' Nothing bad. they are both going to really enjoy it :)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! No please tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! Thank you so much to all the people who read it and especially those who reviewed it! Thank you** Mew of Fire, Pein's Kid, dee and virginger. **You guys are awesome! Ok well here is the next chapter! Please review!**

* * *

The god of mischief woke the next morning laying on his stomach. He felt the scratchy cot below him, rubbing against his bare chest and legs. He slid his long fingers over to the other side and found it void of the body heat he wanted. He opened his eyes, but the room was still dark. There were no windows, so he really didn't know what time it was, but he felt Vynali's presence. He slid from the cot and walked toward her. She was standing at the wall by the door, just looking into the blackness. Loki reached out a hand slowly and found her slim waist. She seemed to expect the touch because she didn't jump. Loki ran the hand slowly up her waist, behind her shoulder and down her arm. The tips of his sensitive fingers picked out the jagged scars from various battles on her biceps and even farther down where her arm guard should have gone. He felt the corner of his mouth turn up at the realization that even demigods bleed. He came back up to her bicep and placed a soft kiss on the top of her shoulder.

"This is why you should wear more protective armor," he said quietly against her sweet skin.

There was no way for him to tell if she smiled in the dark, but he knew she did.

"Although," he continued as he kissed her other shoulder, which had considerably less scarring than her sword wielding arm. "You do look ravishing in your armor."

"You should have seen me in the Frost Giant armor," she said breaking the mood he was creating.

He stopped and looked up to where he knew her face was. He could feel her breath on his nose.

"Do you think they meant this to happen?" she asked.

Loki sighed and pulled away from her. She followed him in the dark, turning her body to face him.

"Is this what has been troubling you darling?" he asked inclining his head and touching his lips to hers softly.

She didn't react.

"How could they do that? How could they take two innocent children way from their parents?" her voice had stayed the same volume, but it was shaking now.

She was not normally one for showing emotion. She was stronger than he was in a lot of ways.

"War. That's all it is. War and Kings trying to have control," Loki sighed.

He felt her move and put a hand against his chest. It was cold. He instinctively wrapped it in one of his.

"It's not our fault we got caught in the middle of this."

She leaned into him, her cold body instantly zapping the warmth from his chest. He felt her nod. He snaked his arms around her back and locked his hands on her shoulders. They stayed in each other's hold for a moment until she pushed back.

"We should get ready," she said quietly. "We wouldn't want Thor seeing us like this."

Loki grinned as she walked past him.

"I thought you didn't care what Thor saw," he said with a snicker.

"I have had time to rethink that," she answered as she searched for her undergarments.

Suddenly the lights came on and everything was flooded with artificial sun. Both demigods blinked wildly, trying to see again. When his sight returned, Loki grinned at Vynali. Her back was to him. Her underwear was on; her upper half was still void of clothing. The elegant creature before him; long legs, muscular thighs, firm backside, abdominal muscles to die for, the chest of a god, tight back and shoulders and the face of an angel. And she was all his. He felt a growl ready to rip from his chest as he crossed the room and pulled her against him. She drew in a breath and let it out in a short laugh.

"Not now Loki," she warned.

"Why shouldn't they see?" he asked gruffly, his lips at her ear.

"Thor would not approve and we need him to trust us before the rest of them do," she answered turning and placing a hand on his chest.

She pushed away from him and slipped her bra on. She smiled up at him from under her lashes.

"Help me?" she asked turning and lifting her hair up out of the way.

Loki grumbled but hooked it, his fingers lingering on her back where he stopped and frowned.

"What are these?" he asked tracing thin scars down her back.

She froze, but wasn't given time to answer before Stark's voice came over the loud speaker.

"I'm coming in! I hope you two are decent."

Vynali rushed away from Loki's hands and found his pants on the other side of the room. She tossed them to him before he could argue. He glowered at her. He didn't like being ignored. He made a mental note to talk to her about the scars on her back later. Just as he pulled his pants on, Stark entered, one hand over his eyes. Vynali raised an eyebrow at him.

"We are decent," she said.

"Oh good," Stark said dropping his hand. "Fury wants everyone in the briefing room."

He pushed the red button on the console and the door slid open. Vynali pulled her tunic on and left her armor in the room. Loki did the same with his armor. His tunic was silk and hugged every curve of his lean chest. Vynali had a hard time looking away and Loki noticed. He tightened his belt around his waist before he stretched, pulling the fabric tight. Vynali gulped and took a steadying breath.

The exchange was missed by Stark.

"Hurry up we have a meeting to get to!" he said exiting the room.

"You're not the only one who can be a tease," Loki whispered behind Vynali as she walked out.

She threw a glance over her shoulder, but just smiled. They followed Stark through the twisting hallways and up to the bridge where the rest of them were assembled. Natasha and Clint gave them especially dirty looks as the entered.

"Where is Fury?" Stark asked.

"Not here yet," Steve answered.

Natasha chuckled as Stark rolled his eyes. It seemed that he was too tired to think of a witty remark. Thor stood a little taller when Vynali entered. He smiled when she met his eyes.

"Sister," he said happily. "How was your sleep?"

"Fine," she answered a little too quickly.

All the things she and Loki had done the night before suddenly flashed in the front of her mind. The last thing on their minds had been sleep. She glanced over at him, and caught the god of mischief with a sly grin. Vynali grinned a little too then turned to Black Widow. Her hand clenched at her side. Vynali clasped her hands in front of her in the least threatening way possible.

"I wanted to apologize for yester day Miss. Romanoff."

Natasha looked suspicious.

"I should not have drawn on you and I apologize."

She relaxed her fist and regarded Vynali with a rather confused expression. After a second she nodded.

"I'm sorry too."

"Thank you," Vynali said with her best attempt at a sincere smile, then turned to Clint.

"To you, I extend the same apology. I am sorry."

Hawkeye didn't seem as willing to forgive.

"I'm not. You threaten any of my team like that again and you won't be around to be sorry for it."

Loki bristled at Vynali's side, but she smiled.

"You're a very loyal man Mr. Barton.

"Damn right," he said through his teeth.

"I hope someday you can be that loyal to me, and I to you."

This threw him off guard.

"We'll see," he said after a minutes pause.

She smiled.

"All I ask is that you reserve judgment."

He nodded slowly but didn't have time to say anything else because the door slid open.

"Glad you could all make it on time," Fury said as he entered Briskly.

Lt. Hill followed him and went to stand by a computer monitor, as far from Loki as she could get. Vynali smiled at the fear in the young woman's blue eyes. She tried to look tough. She was a Lt. after all, but Vynali could see right through it.

"So the first thing we need on our enemy is intel. That is where you Asgardians come in. Tell us what you know."

Thor, Vynali and Loki glanced at one another, not really knowing where to start.

"The Frost Giants are the oldest living thing in the nine realms," Thor began. "They are made of ice and are usually about ten feet tall. They fight using ice swords they create attached to their hands and their touch causes ice burns."

"They are not swordsman, and are not very skilled, but their size and strength makes them formidable foes, even to the Asgardians," Vynali put in. "Couple that with their resistance to physical injury and long lives makes them a force to be reckoned with."

"So why are they coming here?" Stark asked. "It's not as cold as their planet."

"They are coming here to plunge earth into the next ice age. They can make this planet suitable for themselves," Vynali answered.

Stark rolled his eyes.

"Well what the hell is wrong with their planet?"

"Nothing," Thor answered. "They just want earth."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Stark said not even bothering to look at Loki.

The demigod ignored him and went on describing the Frost Giants like Stark had never even spoken.

"They can be killed with a blade, but it must be wielded by a strong opponent," Loki cut in. "The only real weakness we know of is heat. As they get hotter they shrink, but when they return to the cold, they return to normal height."

"So heat is the thing?" Fury asked.

The three demigods nodded.

"Alright Hill, escort Stark and Dr. Banner to the lab and see if they can't cook up some sort of heat weapon. Everyone else –" but his sentence was cut short by the helicarrier lurching violently to the right. Fury, Banner, Stark and Hill were thrown forward through the door and into the hall. Steve and Thor flew backward through the window and onto the floor of the hanger below. Natasha fell forward into Vynali and they tumbled onto the grate that gave out and sent them down into the air vents and Clint and Loki were thrown up into the ceiling and came down hard on their faces.

Natasha and Vynali had a long drop down the vent shaft to the bottom where Vynali landed first and Natasha landed on her, making the second grate crash open. Natasha landed on Vynali's chest and rolled off into the wall. Everything was quiet for a moment as they collected themselves. Finally Natasha sat up slowly and shook her head with a moan. The radio in her ear cracked to life. The voice on the other end was choppy and staticy, but Black Widow seemed to understand.

"Vynali and I fell down the ventilation shaft, but we are alright."

She looked up at Vynali as if to check. She nodded. Being a demigod, falling down a vent shaft didn't really hurt. She began to stand, but when she was on her hands and knees, the helicarrier lurched again sending both women rolling across the floor and slamming into the opposite wall.

"What's going on?" Natasha shouted into her radio.

"We seem to be getting hit with something large," came Thor's voice as another earthquake rocked the helicarrier.

"No kidding," Stark said, his voice strained with what sounded like pain.

Natasha and Vynali were on their feet making their way back up to the conference room

"Is everyone ok?" came Captain America's voice.

They all sounded off. All but two. Natasha and Vynali held their breath waiting. Finally Loki's voice came over the radio.

"Agent Barton is unconscious."

Vynali glanced at Natasha who was momentarily too surprised to move.

"Where is he?" she said suddenly.

"We are in the lab," Loki said, even through the radio, his voice smooth as silk.

"Stay there. We are on our way," She said, beginning to run down the hall when the ship shook again.

Natasha stayed on her feet, but only just. Vynali stayed on her tail as they weaved through fallen pipes and broken hallways.

"Where are we?" Vynali yelled.

"Right under the lab. We just have to go –" but she was cut short by the wall next to them exploding.

Once again they were thrown into the far wall. That one hurt the young demigod. She heard her shoulder pop and pain shot through her. She couldn't imagine the fragile human was even alive after that, but Natasha got to her knees faster than Vynali did. In the few seconds Vynali took to catch her breath, three ropes with huge hooks flew past her head and embedded themselves in the wall. It was only then did Vynali realize there was a huge hole in the outside wall. She instantly went for her sword, but realized with a dropping heart, that she had left it, along with her armor in the room. She mentally kicked herself for being so stupid and went to work on pulling the hook out of the wall. Natasha was already working on cutting one of the ropes, but both actions were futile. The rope was far too thick for even the best knife and the hooks were too far embedded in the ship to be removed. Suddenly there was a huge crash behind Natasha and Vynali. They both glanced at each other then slowly turned around to face a ten foot wall of ice with a face. The Frost Giant growled and raised its meaty fist where a sword grew from ice. Natasha stared open mouthed at it, but Vynali threw herself at it, her momentum knocking it backward out of the newly blown hole. Vynali stopped just in time to catch herself on the edge, but another was coming in. Natasha had come out of her trance and come at it with her blade.

"They are here!" She yelled into her radio. "The Frost Giants are in the ship!"

There was a chorus of surprised shouts from the Avengers.

"How did they even get up this high?" Steve asked.

"Who cares?" Vynali shouted as she dodged the ice blade by an inch. "They are here and we have to stop them from taking over this ship!"

"We will be right there," Stark said.

"We can take care of these guys," Natasha said. "You guys make sure they don't come in anywhere else!"

The last Frost Giant was proving to be difficult to kill. He wasn't as big and cumbersome as the others. He was more adgile and able to dodge Black Widow's attacks. Even Vynali who was blessed with the power and speed of a demigod was having trouble touching him.

"They have come through the ceiling in the lab as well," Loki said over the radio.

His voice had an instant calming effect on Vynali. His voice never wavered in a fight; never even changed a little bit, and that put Vynali at ease. Natasha however seemed to be having a heart attack. Vynali couldn't figure out why until she remembered Hawkeye was with Loki unconscious.

"Natasha!" Vynali yelled getting her attention as the Frost Giant swung at her face.

She ducked easily.

"He will be fine," Vynali assured her. "Loki will fight them off. Clint will be alright."

Natasha searched her eyes for half a second too long. The Frost Giant took the opportunity to land a big fist up under her ribs, tossing her easily into the wall. Vynali heard a crack and assumed one of her extremities were broken. Her guns had flown across the floor and out of the hole in the ship, so she was left open to attack. Vynali threw herself on the Frost Giant's back and tried to choke him. His skin burned hers, but she knew she would heal quickly, although she scolded herself again for not wearing her armor. The mortal would not. The Frost Giant growled and threw his head back, missing her face by only an inch or two. He reached back with both his arms, but Vynali easily dodged his large hands. She tried to steer him to the ledge, but he got wise to her plan and turned. He lunged at the wall, keeping her between him. She saw it coming too late. The huge creature crushed her against the steal twice before she fell to the ground. She moaned and tried to stand quickly, but found her right leg was badly sprained if not broken. She could only look up at the monster and wait for the cold blade to pierce her skin, but it never came. Natasha was back on her feet and had her knife buried in the side of the Frost Giant.

"How's that feel you big ugly bastard?" she growled.

He screamed and lashed out with his arm. She ducked, but didn't move in time to get away from his foot. He kicked her against the wall a few feet down from Vynali. Vynali struggled to her feet and ripped a pipe from the wall behind her, preparing to run him through with it, but she realized suddenly that there wasn't enough time for that. He was advancing at a quick pace toward Natasha, who looked to be in bad condition slumped against the wall. She was awake, but her forehead was bleeding furiously, and she looked dizzy. Without thinking Vynali did the only thing she could think of to save Natasha. She leapt in front of the blade.

She didn't really even feel the blade enter her body. It was frozen and numbed her almost instantly. She made a strange gurgling noise and landed next to Natasha. Vynali found the Giant's eyes and was surprised. He looked terrified. He glanced between them then turned and jumped out the hole.

Natasha tolled over and began assessing the wound as the ice sword melted away leaving only a stream of blood. She realized she was injured as well and that she would be no help to Vynali so she tapped her radio.

"Come in anyone. Vynali is injured badly. Someone get to our location asap."

"Hang in there," said Captain America.

"We are on our way," Stark said referring to himself, Fury and Banner.

"You hear that?" Natasha asked Vynali, who was struggling for breath. "They are all coming. You just have to hold on."

Natasha thought desperately for questions to keep her talking.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

"I am… part of the team… now. That's what we… do right?" she struggled.

Natasha nodded.

"Wouldn't you have… done the same for me?"

Natasha clenched her jaw and Vynali coughed what was supposed to be a laugh.

"I guess I'm just like Stark," she said as Natasha held her head up on her knees.

"How so?" Natasha asked more to keep her talking than her really wanting to know.

"Without my armor I don't have much," she said with a slight grin.

"Well that's not very nice is it?" Stark asked as he, Fury, Hill, Thor, Captain America and the Hulk came around a corner at a run.

Thor continued running and slid to a stop by his sister's side.

"We must get her medical attention," Thor said instantly picking her up.

"If anyone cares to know how Agent Barton and I are doing, all you need do is ask," Loki said over the radio.

Natasha almost died of surprise. She forgot about Clint.

"How is he?" she asked.

They could almost hear the smirk in Loki's voice.

"Fine. He woke and helped me fight the Frost Giants, but we both need medical attention as well."

"We will meet you in the infirmary," Fury said.

"How is she?" Loki asked.

It was somehow known to everyone he was directing the question to Thor.

"She has been stabbed," Thor answered. "And the skin of the Frost Giants burned much of her."

He paused.

"She is not doing well."

Loki was silent for such a long time everyone began wondering if he was still there. When he did speak, his voice was quiet and tremulous.

"Save her Thor. Don't let her die."

"I don't plan to," Thor answered as they began running down to the infirmary.

"No one ever does."

* * *

**Yay! Remember to REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! Yay! I would like to thank **_virginger, dragonrain618, Kat7CA_**, and **_Trinideanfan_**. You are all wonderful and I love you and do this for you! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Stay with us girlie," Stark said as he ran next to Thor.

"I'm right here Stark," she said through clenched teeth.

She tried to throw him a glance, but found she was too weak to lift her head off her brother's chest. She looked down at her chest where blood was slowly bubbling from between the crude wrappings Banner had done. It was doing little to staunch the flow of ruby liquid and Vynali was beginning to feel the lack of blood in her body. She looked around her brother's large shoulder trying to see how Natasha was doing. Banner had her in his arms. She was conscious, but only just. Somehow she managed to meet Vynali's eyes. She forced a smile. Vynali tried to smile back, but she couldn't even make her lips move.

"Stay awake sister," Thor said.

Vynali felt his voice rumble against her cheek as her eyes slid closed.

"Vynali!" Thor yelled.

She stirred but didn't open her eyes.

"Damn," Thor mumbled. "Where is the infirmary?"

"Right up the hall," Fury said.

He led the way around the corner and into a large white room. Hawkeye and Loki were already there. They both looked up from the nurse stitching Clint's forehead when the avengers stormed in. Upon seeing Banner carrying Natasha, Clint tried to jump up, only to be held down by Loki and the nurse.

"Let me finish Mr. Barton," the nurse said.

He didn't try to get up again, but watched Natasha like a hawk. She shot him a quick smile.

"Tash, you alright?"

She smiled again and nodded slowly as Banner set her on one of the beds. Loki watched Thor bring Vynali in an lay her on the bed. He left Clint's side and crossed the room to stand a little way behind Thor.

"Is she…"

"She is alive," Thor answered, cutting across him.

Loki let out a breath and inched forward. Thor was in his way from being right next to her and holding her hand, but he got as close as he could. A doctor came to her side quickly and began working. He pushed the avengers back to give him some room. Steve put a hand on Thor's shoulder when he didn't move back immediately. At first Thor looked like he might hit him, but eventually he stepped back. Clint was up and next to Natasha's bed and they were watching. Clint had a hand on her face, examining the gash above her eye that was only seeping blood now. Natasha brushed his hand away, too worried about Vynali to care about her head.

"We have to take her into surgery," the doctor said finally. "Wait out here."

He and the nurses whisked Vynali away through a door at the far end of the room, leaving the avengers to stand in a quiet circle. Finally Fury snapped out of his trance.

"How is everyone else?" he asked glancing around.

"Well besides this," Stark turned showing a rip in his shirt, and a gash underneath, "I'm fine."

"I'm ok too," Steve said looking over his arms.

"I am uninjured," Thor said.

"I got hit on the head, but I'll be ok," Banner said.

"Me too, but no blood," Clint said.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just a little dizzy," he said with a small smile, but then rethought it and sat on the bed next to her.

"Well I feel like I have a few broken ribs, but I'll be fine as soon as I get a few stitches in my forehead," Natasha said, holding a towel to her eyebrow.

"I can do that," Banner offered quietly with a small raise of his hand.

Natasha nodded.

"Thanks Doc."

He picked up a needle and crossed the room.

"Lay down," he said.

He cradled her head and helped her lay back then threaded the needle.

"Can I trust you not to move?" Banner asked.

"I'll be fine," Natasha said, although she looked nervous.

"Whatever you say," Banner said as he made the first stitch.

Natasha's jaw clenched, but other than that, there was no sign she was in any discomfort. As Banner progressed though, tears began forming in her eyes.

"Just a few more," Banner said.

"You're doing great Tash," Clint said slipping his hand under hers.

"Done," Banner announced as he tied it off and cut the thread.

The look of relief on Natasha's face was instant. Though she still had a splitting headache, she was no longer bleeding. Clint helped her sit up then they all looked at Fury. He turned and looked at Loki.

"So. What about you?"

Loki looked confused for a moment.

"You are the only one who hasn't told us how you are doing."

Loki's eyebrows came together.

"I'm not hurt."

"He got bashed in the back of the head pretty good," Clint informed them. "Barley got there in time to save him."

Loki frowned at him and looked like he was going to say something, but Barton wasn't finished.

"But I wouldn't have been there to save him had he not defended me while I was unconscious."

Clint nodded his thanks to the Asgard prince. Loki raised his eyebrows, judging whether or not Hawkeye was being serious, then nodded as well.

"So what did those guys want with our ship?" Stark asked.

"I do not believe they wanted our ship," Thor answered.

"Well what then?" Steve asked.

"A prisoner," Loki said quietly.

"Vynali?" Black Widow asked.

Loki and Thor shook their heads in unison.

"She does not mean enough to all of you to be a hostage," Loki said then looked at Natasha.

"Me?" she asked raising her eyebrow in disbelief.

Loki nodded.

"But that Frost Giant was going to kill me. Vynali is the only reason I'm alive. She jumped in front of the blade."

"He would not have killed you. Only injured you to make you easier to take prisoner," Thor said.

Natasha swallowed hard and subconsciously leaned into Clint.

"So they wanted a prisoner. But why?" Steve asked.

"Obviously to trap us," Clint said, snakeing his arm around Natasha's back.

"But why? What is their end game?" Steve asked.

"And how did they even know about us in the first place?" Stark put in.

No one had a chance to answer because the doctor came back in.

"How is she?" Thor asked taking a step forward.

"She is out of the woods. For now. She heals surprisingly fast."

"She is of Asgard," Thor answered.

The doctor frowned. Obviously he was not as versed on Asgardian healing as he should be.

"Can we see her?" Loki asked crossing his arms behind his back and stepping forward.

The doctor nodded.

"One at a time though. She doesn't need too many people in there at once."

Thor and Loki glanced at each other and Loki nodded toward the door.

"You go ahead brother."

Thor nodded and entered the room. Thor was in the room with Vynali for such a long time that the Avengers had mostly dispersed back to their rooms. The only ones left in the room were Clint, who was asleep on one of the beds, Natasha who was slowly running her fingers through his hair and Loki who was slowly pacing around the room. He could feel Natasha's eyes on him, but he didn't care. He clenched his hands behind him in an effort to control his emotions. He knew Vynali was safe and alive, but he wasn't in there. He wasn't holding her safe in his arms.

"Thank you."

Loki stopped mid pace and looked up. Natasha continued stroking Clint's hair.

"For what?" he asked.

He had been so consumed by his own thoughts he was confused as to what she was talking about. She looked down at Clint's sleeping face then back up at Loki. He understood.

"Ahh yes. You are welcome," he said with a sly smile.

She fell back into silence and Loki turned to face her, hands still behind him.

"I thought love was for children?" he said his voice velvety.

Natasha looked up, something like anger flashing in her eyes. Not quite anger, but something close. She didn't answer, but held his gaze. A grin slowly started to spread across his face when the door opened and Thor came out.

"She asked about you," Thor said to Loki.

He met his brother's eyes and nodded toward the door. Thor's expression was impossible to read, but Loki wasn't really concerned with him. He swept past the other demigod and into the room. It was well lit and his Vynali was lying under a thin white sheet. Her eyes were closed, but Loki could sense her alertness. He glided over to the seat Thor had previously been occupying. He sat on the edge and leaned forward to rest his elbow on the bed. Vynali didn't move.

"Darling?" he finally asked.

She cracked an eye then smiled. Her hand slid from under the sheet and under his. He grasped it gently, but firmly enough to let her know he had been worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked meeting his eyes.

"Fine," he said smiling. "Miss Romanoff told me what you did for her."

Vynali shrugged slightly.

"We are part of the team now. We have to take one for them every once in a while."

She paused.

"How is Barton?"

Loki grinned and drew small circles into the back of her hand.

"He is fine as well. Everyone is."

Vynali laughed drawing Loki's eyes up to meet hers.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" she asked using her other hand to touch a scratch on his cheek that was already beginning to heal.

Loki smiled gently.

"So what did the Frost Giants want?" she asked.

"We think they wanted to take Miss Romanoff hostage to bring the Avengers to them. As a trap," Loki explained.

"But they shouldn't have known about the Avengers at all," Vynali protested frowning.

"I know," Loki sighed. "We don't know how they found out, but we have indeed lost the element of surprise."

Vynali shifted her weight and gasped in pain. Loki frowned, but knew she wouldn't accept help for her minor wound, so he let her handle it. She appreciated this.

"So what do we do now?" she asked when the pain had subsided.

Loki shrugged.

"Wait I suppose."

Vynali frowned again and looked at their entwined hands, then put her free hand on her chest where the blade wound was slowly healing.

"What is it?" Loki asked.

"When the Frost Giant stabbed me, he looked almost…" she paused. "Afraid."

"Afraid?" Loki said skeptically. "Why would a ten foot Frost Giant be afraid of and injured demigod?"

"I don't think he was afraid I would hurt him," Vynali said shaking her head. "I think he didn't expect to stab me. It was almost like he wasn't supposed to hurt me."

She looked back at Loki.

"Either way, he jumped out of the hole in the side of the helicarrier after he stabbed me."

Loki was taken aback at the strange behavior.

"Well that is very odd."

"Yes I thought so as well. I have never seen a Frost Giant kill himself on purpose, and I have seen many a Frost Giant in battle," Vynali said.

"Well it does no good to worry about it now. We will see what happens in the days to come. Maybe that will be their only attack," Loki mused.

Vynali snickered.

"I wouldn't bet on that."

"Regardless," Loki said. "It would do you good to rest and not think of these matters."

Vynali never liked being told what to do, so she rolled her eyes at him, but that was about all she was in the position to do.

"What did you and Thor talk of?" Loki asked changing the subject before she had a chance to argue.

"I told him all about us," Vynali said.

"What?" Loki said loudly.

Vynali smiled.

"I was joking," she assured him. "He mostly asked how I was feeling."

Loki laughed.

"He is nothing if not concerned."

Vynali agreed with a laugh.

"He is a good brother."

"Indeed," Loki said quietly.

Vynali watched his face. She could see him reliving all the memories he had with Thor as they were growing up. His forehead wrinkled as he relived a painful memory. Vynali pushed a strand of hair from his face drawing him slowly from his mind. Her hand went down his cheek and came to rest on his neck. She grasped the fabric of his tunic and pulled slowly. He quickly got the message and slid on the mattress beside her. She curled into his broad chest as he slipped his arm around her back where his hand came to rest on her hip.

"What was it like growing up in the golden city?" Vynali asked as she snuggled against his neck.

Loki let a little smile touch his lips as he leaned his chin against the top of her head.

"All I remember of 'the golden city' was a shadow shaped like Thor."

Vynali removed her head from his chest and met his eyes. Hers were confused.

"Do not get me wrong. Thor was a fine brother. He had his finer moments, but he was the favored son. I didn't know why until he got himself banished, and Odin told me of my heritage."

Loki paused.

"What of your childhood?"

Vynali sighed and put her head back on his chest.

"Father – uh Laufey always treated me as an outsider. My mother loved me, but I could never get the approval of Laufey. I never understood why until Thor told me how I came to be part of the Frost Giants. It all makes sense now."

"Does it?" Loki asked, clearly confused.

"Yes. Laufey took me to get back at Odin for taking you. He never felt anything for me. Not like Odin did for you."

Vynali clenched the fabric of Loki's tunic as a tear escaped her eye. Loki sensed her pain and squeezed her shoulder.

"Odin did not feel anything for me. He used me. As Laufey did you. It is funny how you and I were drawn together instantly. Our pasts are so alike, I suppose it was inevitable."

He felt Vynali smile.

"I am glad one good thing came from it then."

"Do you still feel for them?" Loki asked.

"They raised me from an infant. They are the only family I have ever known," Vynali answered.

"Then why do you fight them?"

She was quiet for a few moments.

"I care for you," she answered finally raising her eyes to meet his once again.

He blinked. He hadn't expected that answer, but he was more surprised that he was happy to hear it.

"Do you care for them?" she asked when he didn't respond.

"I care for you," he answered quietly.

As he spoke he brought his free hand up to her cheek and lightly touched it. He leaned down and placed his lips against her cheek then moved left until his lips eventually reached hers. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking politely for entrance into her mouth. When she didn't open for him, he nipped her lip. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Now Loki, is now really the best time?"

"Why not?" Loki asked, a small growl escaping with his words.

He leaned in to kiss her again, but she put a hand on his chest.

"Like you said, I need rest."

She had a sly smile on her face that made Loki think she didn't really need rest and was just messing with him, but he let it go and rested his head back against the pillow. Vynali reached up and placed a quick kiss on his lips before she laid her head back on his chest. He soon felt the soft rumbling from her chest telling him she was asleep. He gently pushed a strand of hair over her ear, then drew his fingers down her jaw bone, careful not to wake her up.

"So I guess she is ok then."

Loki looked up and found Black Widow in the doorway.

"She needs rest," Loki said.

He realized he should be angry, or at least annoyed that Natasha had found them in this compromising position, but out of all of the Avengers, Natasha was the one he liked the most. Maybe he just found her more interesting than the others. She had depth to her. The others just wanted to destroy things. Natasha seemed to be more intelligent than the rest. He enjoyed talking to her.

"So the number one villain in our realm and the next actually cares about someone other than himself?" she asked quietly, entering the room and sitting in a chair near the window.

She crossed her long legs and folded her hands over her knees. She looked at him, waiting expectantly. Loki wasn't sure he wanted to admit his feelings for Vynali to anyone else, but he saw no way around it. Natasha was after all, very smart.

"I have developed feelings for her. Yes."

A wide grin spread across Natasha's face like she had just won something.

"And how does our resident Asgardian God like this?"

Loki felt his face drain of color. Natasha saw it and laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him."

Loki let out a puff of air and nodded.

"I couldn't care less if he knew."

"Yeah, but I'm sure it would hurt the rest of us. And the mission," she said seriously.

Loki shrugged as Natasha stood.

"I'll run interference for you if Thor shows up. I'm staying tonight in the infirmary with Clint."

"Thank you," Loki said nodding at her.

She returned the nod and went to leave.

"Love is for children," Loki said under his breath.

Natasha stopped and sent him an amused look over her shoulder then went out. Loki snickered and let himself fall into an easy sleep.

* * *

**_YAY! ok remember to review please! Love you all!_**


End file.
